


Keep burning for me

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Some angst, because why not, i guess, the pack trains together, werecats are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he was good at dealing with seeing Derek shirtless.<br/>Derek isn't half as subtle as he thinks he is.<br/>And the whole pack just wants them to finally come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep burning for me

It was like a punch in the gut, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't like the lava flooting through his veins, heating him up slowly, filling him with desire inch by inch.  
No, it was a punch and his whole body was on fire.  
"Are you gonna stand there all day?", the wolf bit out and fixed Stiles with a glare over his shoulder.  
"Erm, I just came by to give you the-" Derek did another sit-up and Stiles watched, his mouth going dry. "-The, the information you asked for. Deaton helped. With translating", the boy stammered and blushed.  
"Great." The werewolf stood up and snapped the papers out of Stiles' hand. "Thanks. Anything else?", he asked.  
"No, that was all. You can continue working out and sweating and-" Stiles took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll go."  
He hurried out of there and groaned when he finally reached his jeep. His jeans had grown really tight. He just hoped Derek hadn't smelled it.  


The next time Stiles was studying on his bed when Derek climbed through the window. "Woah, dude. We have a front door, y'know?"  
"Don't call me dude", Derek had growled and peeled his shirt off.  
"Wait a minute, buddy-"  
Derek threw the shirt on the floor.  
"Is that blood?" There was a bloody gash over his chest. Stiles jumped up.  
"Why are you still bleeding?", Stiles asked alarmed. "You need a bandage, Derek! Lay down", he ordered and gently pushed Derek on the bed. The wolf moved without resistance and Stiles forced himself not to think too much about the way the werewolf was splayed on his bed, shirtless and-  
"Stiles-", Derek started, but the human shushed him.  
"I'll be right back." Stiles rushed out of the room. He was back only seconds later, holding a washcloth, a towel and bandages.  
He carefully cleaned the dried blood off with the wet washcloth. The wound was healing, soft skin already waiting under the dirt and blood.  
"Stiles, I'm fine, really. I don't need your help", Derek said softly and pushed Stiles' hands away.  
"Then why are you here?", the human asked, frowning.  
"Because I found out what exactly we are dealing with", the werewolf answered and sat up. Stiles watched his abs flex and swallowed.  
"You know what we are dealing with?", he croaked out and tried to cover it with a cough.  
"Yeah, I was following the foreign scent Scott had mentioned and stumbled over a nest of werecats."  
"You went after them alone? Why?"  
"Because I work better when I'm not distracted." Stiles huffed and tried not to pout too obviously. He was no distraction, he was able to fight for himself just fine.  
"Wait, a bunch of werecats attacked you?" The human didn't even try to fight the grin that was spreading over his face.  
"Oh, shut up. There were at least ten of them and I wasn't prepared and alone."  
"Sorry, not sorry. I'm trying to imagine you getting your ass kicked by some cats", the boy snickered gleefully.  
Derek growled and got dangerously close into his personal space. "What would you do if a bunch of angry female werecats attacked you?"  
Stiles swallowed and stared at the -still half naked!- werewolf. "Always with the ladies." He laughed nervously.  
Derek huffed annoyed and got off the bed. "They shouldn't be a problem though. Tell Scott to call me. We should offer them truce and let be as long as they don't hurt anybody." Stiles nodded along.  
"Why didn't you go to Scott's though? You could have just told him yourself."  
For a moment the werewolf seemed to hesitate. "Your house was closer." He crossed the room and was almost out of the window as Stiles called out again.  
"Don't you want to erm... get dressed?"  
"Your shirts don't fit me, remember? And it is dark anyway." He jumped with a cocky smirk playing around his lips.  
And Stiles did remember, his shirt covering Derek, stretching over his chest and biceps. He had the picture burned into his mind.  
The teen sighed and flopped down on his back. Derek's abs had always been unfair, but his smile was worse. 

It had been fine, until Derek had announced that he was sweating like hell and had taken his shirt of. The werewolf had casually continued teaching his betas how to defend themselves best, but Stiles had just sat there, totally lost in his daydreams.  
"Stiles? You still with me?", Allsion asked and waved in front of his face.  
"Yeah, I just got distracted... Where were we?"  
Allison glanced at Derek knowingly, but didn't comment on it.  
"I was just explaining how you should hold your bow if you have to run with it. It could be dangerous if you..."  
Derek ducked under Erica's claws and catched her wrist. "You have to suprise your enemy if they are stronger werewolfs. Try attacking from the side or behind", he advised her and got back into his original position.  
Stiles was still awed how much the sourwolf had changed. He was so much gentler now, time had made him a real leader.  
"Stiles! Stop staring at Derek's abs and concentrate!", Allison huffed and the human could feel his cheeks heating up.  
Derek's eyes snapped to him and he quickly looked away.  
"I wasn't...", Stiles tried to explain, but the girl only rolled her eyes.  
"If you can't concentrate, then maybe we should go for a run now and call it quits after that."  
Stiles nodded, thankful.  
It had become a ritual for them. While Derek was training with his pack and Scott, Allison would teach Stiles what she knew about weapons and after that they would go for a run to work on their speed and stamina. The huntress got up and Stiles followed.  
Both of them were already in their running outfits.  
Stiles bent down to stretch and saw Allsion do the same.  
Behind them the sound of fighting werewolves continued.  
"Come on", Allison urged and took off at a fast pace, Stiles following. 

"So you and Derek?", Allison asked carefully. "What?" No, I mean, I- I may have a thing for him? But he would never-", Stiles stammered.  
"I think he grew fond of you. And Scott says that he smells happier when you are around." Allison shrugged, her breathing still regular, while Stiles was already panting.  
"You talked with Scott about me and Derek? Derek of all people?!", Stiles asked, disbelief thick in his voice.  
"Well, oddly enough, he thinks you might be a good pair. You keep each other on your feet. Derek calms you down and you cheer him up."  
"But me- Me and Derek? Can you believe I ended up crushing on Derek?"  
Allison laughed. "Well, it was time for you to get over Lydia." 

"Hey, Derek", Stiles panted, exhausted from the run. "Can I shower here?"  
In the background Allison waved and pecked Scott on the cheek. "Bye, guys." The pair left together and Stiles waved.  
"Yeah, sure. The bathroom's upstairs. Go ahead."  
Stiles nodded in thanks, grabbed his bag and left the room with one last glance at Derek. He hated driving sweaty.

"Hey, thanks again", Stiles said, coming down the stairs, his hair still damp and his spare t-shirt hanging over his shoulder.  
Derek stared at him, the way his naked torso was glistening, his mouth hanging open and his eyes widening, and missed how Isaac attacked from behind. With an ooof the alpha landed on the floor.  
"Well done", Derek complimented his beta. "You suprised me."  
Erica snickered where she was sitting next to Boyd. "I would say you got distracted."  
Derek's cheeks heated up a bit. Huh?, Stiles thought.  
"Well, I think that is enough for today."  
Erica smirked at Stiles, but didn't say a word.  
"Pizza?", Isaac asked and Derek nodded.  
"I'll go and get a movie", Erica offered and disappeared upstairs as Boyd and Derek carried the couch and TV back into the middle of the room.  
"You wanna stay?", Boyd asked, calm as ever, but not unfriendly.  
Stiles -now fully dressed- glanced at Derek, who nodded.  
"Yeah, sure. My dad is probably at work already and I hate coming home to an empty house."  
He flopped down on the couch as Isaac came back from the kitchen.  
"The pizza will be here in 20", he said and settled down on the other end of the couch.  
"I got it!" Erica waved a DVD in the air. "What are we watching?", Derek asked, who had sat down next to Stiles.  
"Batman", the blond answered and winked at Stiles. 

The pizza was suprisingly good and Stiles was warm and content by the time the second movie started playing. Exhaustion washed over him.

"Stiles? C'mon, wake up."  
Somebody gently nudged him, but he simply buried his head deeper in their shoulder.  
"Stiles, you gotta go home."  
He slowly opened his eyes and stared directly into green-  
"Oh shit, sorry!", he apologised as soon as he realised who he was leaning on.  
"It's fine", Derek reassured him and stood up. "Let's go."  
Stiles blinked up at him, looking puzzled.  
"I don't let you drive as tired as you are."  
Oh, that was ... awfully sweet of him.  
"But..."  
"We can take the camaro, if you don't want me to drive your jeep", Derek sighed.  
"No, it's okay. I trust you with my baby." Stiles grabbed his bag and tossed Derek the keys.  
"You trust me?", the older man asked, taken aback.  
"Of course I do." 

"But how are you gonna get home?", Stiles asked as Derek parked the car in front of his house.  
"I wanted to got for a run before I go to bed anyway."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for driving me." Stiles smiled and climbed out of the car, Derek following. The werewolf tossed him the keys and both men stood still for a moment.  
"Good night."  
"Good night, Stiles."

It happened in a flash of an eye. One moment Stiles was fighting back to back with Allison, the next moment a werecat sank her claws deep into his chest.  
Red dots were dancing in front of Derek's eyes as he roared and attacked the one that dared to hurt Stiles. He was ready to rip anyone apart that would get too close to his human-  
"Derek?", Stiles asked weakly from where he had sunken to the ground.  
Allison shot at anyone who came near him, protecting the boy.  
The werewolf kneeled down next to him, still looking out for any possible threat. The pack was spread all over the clearing.  
"Scott?", Derek called out.  
"We will manage. Just get Stiles out of here."  
"Stiles? Look at me, okay? I will get you out of here."  
Derek carefully took the boy into his arms.  
"Now!", Erica yelled and the pack shielded them as Derek rushed through the woods to his car.  
"Stiles, hey, stay with me. You gotta stay with me, okay? Stay awake. Tell me something."  
"You're eyes are so pretty. What kin' o' colour even are they?", Stiles mumbled.  
"I- Thank you. Keep talking." The boy didn't respond.  
"Stiles?" Derek nudged him gently, but he didn't wake up.  
Driving even faster he begged whatever god might be out there to watch over Stiles. _Let him be okay._

Derek bursted into the hospital, Stiles unconcious in his arms. "I need help! Please, somebody help me!" He almost didn't recognise his own voice, too desperate, too raspy was the sound of it.  
A doctor and some nurses rushed towards them and then they took him away, wheeled Stiles away on a stretcher and Derek was left staring after him.  
He tried to focus on Stiles' heartbeat, but lost it.  
Useless, his strength his power; absolutely useless.  
"Derek?"  
Scott's mother rushed towards him, concern evidant in her voice.  
"Stiles got hurt pretty badly, but I- I don't know how he is doing or where he is."  
"I'm sure he will be fine. I'm going to find him. And in the meantime you should change you clothes and maybe come back tomorrow morning after you had some sleep." 

Derek didn't get some sleep. He changed his clothes though, scrubbed the blood from his hands. _Stiles' blood._ The thought made him sick.  
He called Scott and the pack met up at the hospital, Allison with light scratches, but they all were okay.  
"The werecats are gone. I don't think they will come back", Boyd updated Derek.  
"How is Stiles?", Scott asked. "I don't know yet", Derek admitted. 

"Mom! Where is Stiles?"  
"Down the corridor, room 23. But he is still asleep, Scott." Melissa looked incredibly tired, but not as worried anymore.  
"Can we visit him?", Erica asked.  
"Yeah, just don't be too loud. Le him sleep. He needs it."  
Derek rushed down the corridor, his pack following.  
"Stiles", he murmured, slipped into the hospital chair next to the bed and took his hand. His veins turned black immediately, taking the pain away.  
The pack gathered around, looking almost as worried as Derek felt.  
Stiles was unmoving, even paler than usual.  
Bandages were wrapped around his chest.  
"The doctor said that he would be okay. He just needs to rest."  
Derek let go off Stiles' hand as if he had been burned. The sheriff was standing in the doorframe, watching the scenery.  
"Thank god", Scott whispered in relief. The whole pack was finally able to breath again.  
"I am sorry", Derek said firmly and straightened up.  
"Why?"  
"Because Stiles trusted me. And he got hurt."  
The alpha braced himself, expecting to be yelled at. In the background the pack mumbled their goodbyes and left quickly.  
"Derek, what I have heard so far is, that you drove like a maniac-" Derek looked down at his hands. "- to get Stiles to the hospital as fast as you could. You carried him-" The sheriff sat down on the other side of Stiles.  
"I couldn't be more thankful. You did everything you could. And he will be okay."  
The werewolf averted his gaze, looking anywhere, but Stiles and his father.  
"I shouldn't have let him fight with us."  
The sheriff laughed, suprising Derek, who raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
"It's Stiles we are talking about. If he wants something, you can't stop him."  
"Yeah", Derek murmured, looking at the boy fondly. "Are you planning on staying the night here in the hospital?", the sheriff asked after a moment of silence.  
"Not, if you don't want me here, sir."  
John smiles slightly. "No, I've gotta head back to the station. And your pack has school tomorrow. So you are the only one that could stay at the hospital." Derek nodded. "Of course, I'll stay with him."  


As soon as the sheriff left Derek settled back into his chair. Reaching for Stiles' hand to take away the pain was the only thing he could do for that boy he got so close to.  
Big powerful wolf, take that away, what are you?  
Useless.  


"Der-" The werewolf jerked awake.  
"Hey, I'm here. It's okay." He gribbed Stiles' hand again and squeezed. Stiles squeezed back.  
"My dad-" The boy was cute off by a groan and Derek took his pain immediately.  
"He was here. I can call him if you want me to."  
Stiles shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you are here. Did we win?"  
"Yeah, we did. They won't be a problem anymore."  
"Good", the human sighed and settled deeper into his pillow.  
"Stiles, I-"  
"No, you don't get to apologise."  
"How did you-?"  
"Oh, please, you got that guilt thing going on with your face."  
Derek huffed. "But just let me say it anyway, okay? You trusted me to protect you and got hurt. I am so sorry, Stiles. I should have seen it coming, I should protect you better."  
Stiles took his hand and squeezed, Derek squeezing back.  
"You protected me as best as you could. I didn't expect any less from you and I can't ask for more."  
Derek sighed and squeezed his hand again, taking Stiles' pain away one more time. "I just- I can't lose you."  
The human smiled gently. "And you won't. You can't get rid of me."  
Derek shook his head. "No, you don't understand. If anything happens to you, I-" The werewolf shook his head again.  
"Derek, I get it. I know that losing a pack member is worse than losing a limb, but-"  
"No", Derek interrupted, "you don't get it. You're not just pack..." The werewolf looked down, waiting for Stiles' reaction.  
"Oh."  
"Oh?" Derek let got of Stiles' hand, his face closing off as disappointment rushed through him.  
"I mean, me too." A hint of a smile was playing around his lips as he looked up, pale green eyes meeting warm chocolate brown. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah, I like you. Like a lot."  
"Good."  
Stiles rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.  
"And do you know why that is good?"  
Stiles shook his head and watched as Derek leaned closer, his heartbeat picking up and his breathing going shallow.  
"Because I can do this." The first kiss was soft and Stiles whined a little when the older man pulled away.  
"You still need to rest, Stiles."  
The human pouted. "At least let me cuddle with you." Derek smiled gently and didn't complain when Stiles layed down on top of him, the hospital bed was small after all.  


The sheriff took one look at his son and Derek cuddling in bed, before he closed the door again, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than I first planned, oh well...  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always  
> [ You might wanna reblog this photoset ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/111792308928/my-most-popular-fanfics-rated-by-kudos-3-keep)  
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Thanks to this amazing person for pointing out some mistakes I made and giving me some hints for better writing :) ](http://thorinoakneshield.tumblr.com//)  
> 


End file.
